1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasifying apparatus including a variable gasifier and used as both a power generator and a combustion boiler and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to a gasifying apparatus in which a combustion boiler and a generator engine, driven with synthesis gas, are associated with a single gasifier, and for producing synthesis gas proper to a technical field of the gasifier by selectively applying an upflow gasifier and a downflow gasifier according to the technical field of the gasifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasification is a technology that produces synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2) from carbon in fuel consisting of hydrocarbons through an endothermic reaction of carbon using partial oxidation heat, carbon dioxide (CO2), and water (H2O).
Various gasifying apparatuses, to which the gasification technology is applied, are developed to be suitable for various fuels, oxidants, and purposes thereof.
If air and water vapor are used as gasifying agents in a fixed bed gasifier employed in a small-sized system, low calorie gas of 1,000 kcal/Nm3 to 2,000 kcal/Nm3 may be produced.
In general, a downflow-type fixed bed gasifying apparatus is used to generate distributed power for the purpose of reducing produced tar.
However, since the downflow-type gasifying apparatus has slightly difficult starting-up conditions, the easily operable upflow-type gasifying apparatus is recommended for use when the product synthesis gas is burnt itself or with oil.
That is, the upflow-type gasifier has merits in higher thermal efficiency, easier control, and higher compatibility of fuel conversion than the downflow-type gasifier, but has also drawbacks such as high quantity of product tar, high costs for filtering the synthesis gas, and most of all, removal of the tar from the product synthesis gas.
Meanwhile, the downflow-type gasifier may produce synthesis gas containing less tar and grains, but can sustain a stable process only when moisture is 20% or less within in a fuel.
Most enterprises and facility farms have different seasons of demanding electric power and using heat. Thus, since gasifiers, which use electric power or heat respectively, must be used to generate electric power or to burn synthesis gas by using synthesis gases produced through the gasifiers, facility costs increase.